The Start of a New Beginning
by blackpantheranimagi
Summary: Ginny is so angry at Harry. She runs outside and is sitting by the lake when someone unexpected gives her comfort and confesses his love to her Ginny has no choice but to give him a chance.


_**The Start of a new beginning**_

Harry had done it again.

He broke my heart.

Wasn't it enough when I caught him making out with Lavender in a broom closet?

No, he had to go and get Pansy Parkinson pregnant. You heard me Pansy freaking Parkinson. Draco Malfoy's on and off girlfriend and one of our own enemies.

I can't even tell you how many times I have asked myself what is wrong with me that I'll never be good enough for him.

My thoughts began to get away with me when I started to wonder who else there was in his life.

We went out for a year and then he broke up with me to go fight with Voldemort. Then after he defeated Voldemort we all came back to the school for a year to help restore it back to original and we got together again then. Now everyone is back to finish out the year that never got completed last year. We have only been here a month and I find out that Pansy is pregnant with his baby.

"Ahh!" I screamed as loud as I could falling back onto the grass by the lake. I couldn't hold it in any longer. This was just too much.

When I found out I immediately broke up with him.

I sighed and stared up at the sky. It was sundown and pretty lights and colors were in the sky.

"So I take it you've heard the news." A voice said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing not so far off.

I nodded afraid of what would come out of my mouth if I spoke. This wasn't something that I wanted to talk to anyone about, him above all others.

"You know this is supposedly my problem too. I was going out with Pansy when she got knocked up." he said sitting down besides me.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." I managed to croak out my voice a bit hoarse from screaming.

"No it wasn't." It was quiet for a minute. The silence was oddly comfortable.

"I would like for once to have a girlfriend that doesn't go off and cheat on me." Draco said breaking the silence. Wait! Since when did he become Draco?

"And I would like a boyfriend that doesn't cheat on me." I said without meaning to.

"You would never cheat?" Draco asked. "I mean I'm not doubting you, I would never cheat but what do you think about it?"

"I think it's horrid. If you don't like someone any more you should tell them. And if you don't have any morals and don't want to go out with a girl anymore just because she won't have sex with you then you should leave because that would be for the best. But going off and getting some other girl knocked up just because your girlfriend won't have sex with you while she is still your girlfriend is freaking wrong!" I was ranting and nearly yelling by the end of my little speech.

"I take it that's what happened to you." Draco asked. I began to blush furiously and looked to the ground when I realized who exactly I had been ranting and raving to. "I would never do that to you."

My head shot up faster than a bullet out of a pistol when he said that. What was he saying?

I looked at him with wide eyes as he leaned in and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt oddly comfortable with him.

It was silent again.

"Ginny you know I like you right?" Draco asked.

"Draco this is hardly a thing to be talking about at a time like this." I stuttered shocked at what this was going to.

"Harry's obviously been cheating on you for a while and Pansy had obviously been cheating on me for a while so it's time to move on. Give me a chance?"

I looked up into his silvery eyes. I wanted so badly to believe that he was lying but something in my heart kept telling me that this is right.

I looked away from him and stared out at the lake.

"Ginny I won't hurt you. I never ever could. I never meant a word I said. I've liked you since you arrived during my second year but I could never do anything to tell you that because it would have gotten us both into trouble. I have been a bit stalkerish in the way that I would follow you around and watch you but that was the closest that I have ever gotten to be with you. It was all an act to keep me from getting into trouble with father and Voldemort. They're both dead now though, nothing can keep us apart."

My eyes snapped up to meet his at the mention of his fathers death. "Your father died?" I asked, my voice was a bit shaky.

"He died last month in Azkaban. He somehow managed to talk someone into killing him." Draco stared back into my eyes as my inner struggle got worse and worse.

What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

"I don't know what to say." I finally said.

"Just give us a chance as friends first. If you still don't think you can believe me we can do an unbreakable marriage bond or something to prove that I could never heart you."

"You would do that right this minute?" I asked.

He nodded. "We just have to go find another person to do the spell."

That was it.

There was no way he could be lying to me.

Saying that he would do an unbreakable marriage bond was too much. He would be bonding his soul to mine forever. He could never hurt me in any way, cheat on me, or anything that could possibly harm me if we were to be bonded.

"You would really do that?" I asked as tears filled my eyes.

"Yes. I love you."

Those three little words were my breaking point. I jumped on him and kissed him fiercely. He kissed me back just as fiercely.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Do you want to do the bond?"

I shook my head. "Lets take it a bit slow."

He nodded and looked towards the ground. "Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked his eyes shooting up to meet mine.

I nodded.

He stood up and reached his hand out for me to take. I took it and he pulled me up. He didn't drop my hand and I didn't plan on dropping his. "Would you like to eat dinner with me?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. I definitely wanted to eat with him but not so much to the fact that we would be eating at the Slytherin table.

"How about we eat at the Gryffindor table?" Draco asked noticing my apprehension.

I smiled big and hugged him. "Oh yes." I said.

We walked into the Great Hall and all eyes were on our adjoined hands and most mouths were hanging open. I led Draco over to the Gryffindor table and we began to eat.

"You know Draco, this is the start of a new beginning." I said.

"It is." He said smiling at me.

**_There is alot of room in this oneshot for a whole story. I will write a whole story if enough people like this. If no one likes it there isn't much point in writing a story about it all._**

**_Rachel_**


End file.
